Why fight over him when you can share
by Bluestorm13
Summary: Kaiden and Ashely have fallen in love with the commander. When there fighting almost causes one of the crew to be killed they need a solution and fast.


Ashely - Kaiden - Male Shep

On the Normandy

"Kaiden for the final time stay away from Shepard he is mine." Ashely practicily growls at Kaiden in the mess hall.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you! I'm a higher rank then you are and I don't see why you should make the statement of saying the commanders yours when he hasn't even chosen yet." he states bluntly. Kaiden wanted nothing more then to rip apart Ashely right now, he is not normally this violent but ever since he fell for the commander he and Ashely have been fighting like cats and dogs in attempt to get his attention.

"Just because your a higher rank doesn't mean I don't have a chance." Ashely states irritated. Ashely so wanted to throw Kaiden out the airlock, or maybe she could get away with shooting him in the leg when hes in the armory and say it was a accident. Well one way or another Shepard needed to choose. And frankly Kaiden and Ashely were losing their patience. Before Kaiden could respond to Ashely Shepards voice cut in.

"Ashely, Kaiden, my quarters now!" he said in a very mad tone making Kaiden and Ashely shiver.

"Ye-s yes sir." Ashely choked out.

"Yes s-ir." Kaiden managed to say without making a fool of himself. The pair followed Shepard into his quarters.

"What the hell are you two thinking arguing in the mess hall and treating me like I am some sort of object! I believe you two already know I have feelings for both of you, but it pisses me off that you go ahead and display it infront of the whole crew. Do you realize how fucking scandalous this is!" John Shepard was majorly pissed. "Thats not all you, let your fucking feelings get in the way of the last mission and almost got Garrus killed! If he died because of your fucking arguements what do I tell his family? I'm sorry your son died because two of my crew are fighting over me like two children fighting over a toy. Hell no! You two are not allowed on any missions until you get over this fucking problem. And yes I know I have to make a damned decision but you two pressuring me doesn't make it any damn easier!" John was panting he was tired so fucking tired. Ashely and Kaiden were crestfallen and felt bad. "Your dismissed." John said not even bothering to look at them.

Ashely headed to the armory while Kaiden went back to his usual place by the sleeping quarters. Suddenly Ashely had a idea.. She walked up to Kaiden who was working on something.

"Kaiden follow me." she said. Kaiden silently followed. They went to a place where they couldn't be heard. "Well we both love John right?"

Kaiden was thinking where is this going.. "Of course I do." he said.

"Well why don't we both make him ours?" she suggested.

"What!?" Kaiden was shocked at the idea. But thinking about it some more it made sense. If they both had John they wouldn't fight and they could protect him together. "Your not joking cause if you are I am going to kick your ass." Kaiden say sternly.

"I'd like to see you try and no I'm not joking. Besides John is in distress and us arguing makes it worse."

Kaidens face lit up. Ashely looked at him oddly. "The commanders in his quarters still right?" he asked Ashely.

"Yes, Why?" it hit her. "Oh." she smiles. "I like the way you think Lieutent." the pair headed to the commanders quarters. Walking inside Ashely locked the door. Kaiden put his hand on Johns shoulder turning him around.

John suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder looking up it was Kaiden he was so not in the mood to deal with him "Kai-" he was cut off as John was pulled into a kiss making him relax. John was about to flow with it when he saw Ashely behind him and thought oh shit. But was surprised as she started taking off his clothes and nibbling on his neck and headed down. Kaiden release the commander from his kiss and started to strip rather quickly, Ashely followed behind. They dragged John on to the bed and Ashely straddled him with a grin and took Johns cock in her hand, making him moan softly as she stroked it a few times before taking him into her mouth. Meanwhile Kaiden was nibbling at Johns neck then trailed his tounge down his stomach.

Johns nipples were completely erect. Kaiden stroked his left nipple then began to pinch it making John Shudder and came into Ashelys mouth. Lapping her lips "My my John you are very sensitive." John literally blushed. Shaking his head he was trying to think, but failed due to Ashely biting his right nipple while Kaiden took care of the left. John moved his hands grasping Ashely butt dragging her closer to him, Ashely gasped in surprised but continued attacking Johns complete left side of his body. John bit Ashelys neck, trailing his tounge along her torso, pinching one of her nipples in the process as the other hand found its way to her clit stroking it a few times before pushing three fingers in at once making Ashely moan. Kaiden was intrigued at how Ashely looked right now because she was always a stubborn ass, it makes one forget she has needs to. Kaiden stopped tending to John and moved over to help Ashely. Kaiden brought Ashely into a kiss then stroke her other hole making her gasp in surprise making Kaiden hesitate for the moment. Ashely nodded her okay for the continue.

"Kaiden lube in dresser over there." he says to him as John starts to carefully prepare Ashely. "Ash are you ok with this?" John asks concerned. Ashely for the first time felt safe, bewteen these two.

"Yes." she stated with a loving tone and moaned as she felt Johns finger enter her ass. Kaiden returned with the lube and poured some in his hand. John let Kaiden take over that part with Ashely. Kaiden thrust two fingers into Ashely making her gasp at first but soon she adjusted, and Kaiden added another finger. Thrusting his fingers hard inside Ashelys ass was turning him on oddly enough. He wanted to be inside her. And by the look in Johns eyes he felt the same. With a slight growl John lifted Ashely and dug himself deep inside of her vagina.

Ashely wanted Kaiden inside her to, John wasn't enough. "Kaiden.. please." Ashelys eyes filled with lust. Removing his fingers he slowly entered into Ashely virgin ass, well was. On Ashelys ok Kaiden pushed the rest of his cock deep inside of her. Once she was adjusted John and Kaiden started to thrust slowly, then faster. Ashely was shocked at how b intense the orgasms she was having. "M-more." she moaned with lust in her eyes. With that the two thrust deep into Ashely. Ashely clung onto the both of them panting. They thrust deeper and deeper. Claiming her as theirs. With a couple more thrusts and Ashely squeezing around Kaiden and John cocks they were close to coming. "John, Kaiden." Ashely moaned letting them know she is close as well. John and Kaiden picked up the pace. John trailing his tounge on his neck and nibbling as Kaiden attacked her breasts and stomach. Ashelys voice sent Kaiden and John over the edge, coming inside of her. Panting hard Kaiden, and John pulled out of Ashely enjoying the view of her dripping with their come. "That was the best sex I ever had." she states bewteen breathes.

Making John and Kaiden laugh. "Commander Shepard you belong to us, no questions asked." Kaiden states possessively, Ashely nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't sound bad at all." John Shepard said happily. John kissed Ashely and Kaiden on the forehead as the two wrapped themselves around John. John pulled the covers over them, and they fell asleep fully sated.


End file.
